


Our tree

by preathrights



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights
Summary: Christmas.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Our tree

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy again, sorry if there is any misspelling/grammatical as I said, English is not my language. 
> 
> I hope you like it, this idea came to me when I saw Tobin's story about her (and Christen) tree and well, here we are. 
> 
> regarding my previous work (some users asked me to continue the story) I would really like to continue but not right now, I have a lot of ideas still in my head but hopefully one day I can write more about that story. :)
> 
> you can follow me in tumblr: preath-rights (sometimes I make preath drawings) 
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions you can speak to me by any of my social media! :)

"It's too cold to stand here looking at the Christmas trees," Christen complained, reaching into Tobin's pocket. "I can't believe people like this time of year." she grumbled, resting her head on Tobin's shoulder.

"I like it, we can snuggle more." Tobin replied, reaching out to feel the leaves of the tree she had been staring at for the past five minutes.

The two had agreed to go to a Christmas tree farm together as they were picking their first tree together after moving into their own home in Manchester. They tried to pretend they weren't overly romantic and sentimental people for things like this, but they definitely were. They were both really looking forward to finally being in their own home, together, for the holiday season.

"You're so cheesy," Christen growled, staring at the Christmas tree that had caught Tobin's attention. "I like this one."

"I like this one too, Chris," Tobin replied, gesturing for the seller to come closer. "We will carry this." Tobin pointed to the tree in front of them. 

"Are you sure? I mean, the tree is not straight and there are better trees than this one", The seller seemed confused as the tree was not as "perfect" as the others.

"We're absolutely sure this is our tree." Christen replied and slowly moved closer to Tobin to kiss her cheek affectionately.

The couple paid for their tree and somehow managed to drag it to the car.

When the couple got into the car Christen said "Tobs, turn on the heat please." as she rubbed her hands to warm herself. 

"Sure, babe." Tobin quickly turned on the heat, looked at Christen with a soft smile and her characteristic heart eyes.

"What do you think, babe?" Christen blushed, Tobin's gaze never ceased to make her nervous, even over the years.

"I think the tree is just like us." Tobin brought her right hand up to Christen's left hand and entwined them. 

"You mean it's not straight?" The couple started laughing, then Tobin leaned over to Christen to kiss her softly on the lips. Tobin pulled away and finally rested her forehead against Christen's forehead.

"Yes, but I also mean that the tree is not perfect according to the standards of society but what I believe is that the tree is perfect in its own way, like us, we are not a perfect couple, we do not fit within the standards or "normal" but we both know that we are perfect in our style, in our own way." Tobin carefully kissed Christen's red nose.

"Tobin.." Christen whispered and dropped a couple of tears.

"Honey, don't cry," Tobin brought her hands up to Christen's face to wipe away the tears that kept falling. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"Honey, you didn't say anything bad," Christen smiled despite her tears. "I'm crying because I love you, I love you so much Tobin Powell Heath."

"I love you too, I love you so much Christen Annemarie Press." 

After saying those words, both girls leaned in until their lips touched and began a slow and passionate kiss, trying to convey their emotions and their love.

After 15 minutes driving, the couple made it home and dragged their tree into their living room. The tree turned out to be the perfect size, of which the couple were very proud as it was the perfect tree, THEIR perfect tree.

"I can't wait to see how it looks decorated," Tobin said, wrapping her arm around Christen's waist. The other girl immediately laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It seems such a small thing, to have your first Christmas tree, but I am glad that we are here and have reached this step, no one thought that we would manage to live together."

"Not true, my parents always thought we would make it." Christen replied.

Tobin rolled her eyes and smirked as she pushed Christen onto the couch before dropping onto her lap. The couple felt this moment was one of the happiest they have ever had. Before the two girls lived in different states by their respective teams, on holiday each one went with her family, but now knowing that they had their own house together and that they could wake up next to each other every day filled them with emotion. A feeling that both cannot describe. If there's one thing they're sure of, it's that Christen loves Tobin, Tobin loves Christen, and they both love their perfect Christmas tree.


End file.
